


ain't about who's winning or losing

by montecarlos



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: “I want to fuck you,” Daniel blurts out against his lips before he rips his lips away.“Please,” He continues, his tone is almost begging.





	ain't about who's winning or losing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanityalmost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/gifts).



> This is for my wonderful twin Anna who begged me for some Abt boys shagging the pain of the eprix away. Warnings for well, porn. Title from Zayn's Lucozade.

Daniel’s race ends with a stupid mistake, one that wasn’t even his fault. But this one cuts him deeper than the rest - he was on course to collect his first podium of the season. He could almost taste the champagne on the back of his tongue as he rounds into the final corner. However, he goes into it too shallow leaving the door wide open for Sarrazin to slide through. To add insult to injury, the sister car of his teammate narrowly misses taking him out as they slide onto the main straight. He’s inches away from the finish line - he can see it, can see what could have been. Tears spring in the corners of his eyes as he wrenches himself out of the car, ignoring his engineers pleas. He finds himself sitting on the corner of the track, hunched up in a ball with his legs pressed up against his chest, trying to fight back the tears. Everything had been going well for him - he’d driven a calm and controlled race to stay on the podium position. But it had all unravelled in a moment.    
  
He swears softly under his breath, resting his head against the concrete as he takes large gulps of air. The tears sting at his eyes but he refuses to wipe them away, refuses to believe they’re even there. It hurts - it hurts that it’s all come down to this. He just wanted to showcase that he can do this - that he’s not just a one trick pony in a good car. He nailed his start - he had held off Sam for as long as he could and was planning to fight back in the closing stages. And now it had all come down to nothing. He swallows the lump in his throat and eventually staggers to his feet. The walk back to the pits feels like a lifetime, Daniel can feel the sweat pooling on the back of his neck underneath his balaclava. He finally reaches his garage and accepts the pitying glances from his engineers, wanting nothing more than to get back to his hotel and forget about today. He rips off his helmet and his balaclava with more force than is necessary, depositing it into his designated space. He’s thankful to leave the track as soon as he can, swapping his race suit for a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that he has had for years. He drives back to the hotel almost on autopilot, trying not to replay those last few moments of the race in his mind.    
  
He is happy to collapse onto the soft bed of the hotel room, fingers tangling into the sheets as the tears once more sting at his eyes. He can’t sleep though - his mind is still flooded with thoughts of the race, of what could have been. He wanted to win, he had the capacity to win. He finds himself scrolling through his phone - looking at the photographs of his beaming face moments before the race was due to begin. He looks positive, ready for the race ahead.    
  
As Daniel continues to scroll through his feed of various driver photos and selfies of his friends, he stops on Lucas’s most recent post.  It’s just a simple one of his car, beautifully lit on the circuit but it makes Daniel’s heart ache.    
  
_**lucasdigrassi** : great race today with so many fights from P10 to P4! Thanks #NewYork see you tomorrow for more action! _   
  
_ Lucas. _   
  
Daniel worries his lip. He’d always been in awe of the Brazilian ever since they became teammates - he admired his driving style and his ability to never give up. But there was something more about Lucas - a passion that burned deep inside the Brazilian. He’d seen it up close when he’d been disqualified in Berlin, how angry Lucas had gotten, how his light brown eyes had darkened to almost black, how he’d shoved Daniel up against the wall and captured his lips. Kissing Lucas had been an experience - it was not sweet or innocent, it was desire and lust, warmth curling up in both men’s stomachs as Lucas had shoved his race suit covered knee in between Daniel’s thigh, his teeth scraping against Daniel’s lip. Daniel had always expected this in a way - Lucas is Brazilian, he’s all rough around the edges - beard chafes, whispered promises and darkened eyes full of lust. It had only gone from there - Lucas visiting his hotel room in London. They’d fucked for the first time that night that Lucas had lost the world championship. Daniel had bitten his lip as Lucas had slid into him, whispered how beautiful he looked like this. His hands had fisted into the sheets as he gazed up at Lucas with heavy lidded eyes, marvelled at the chafed skin around his neck, the hunger in his eyes and the messy wave to his hair. He’d pulled Lucas back down to his level, their lips connecting together once more.    
  
“We shouldn’t do this,” Lucas murmurs thickly.    
  
“Shut up and fuck me,” is Daniel’s reply.    
  
The start of season three comes and goes in a whirlwind of murmured whispers, of hotel keys pressing into sweaty palms and of marks just visible under the collar of their overalls. Lucas fucks him again in Paris, in the heat of the moment. He’s upset with the result he’s gotten - Buemi’s inching further and further away from him. Daniel understands why he does it. He needs that control. He needs to press Daniel into the sheets, needs to make him scream Lucas’s name out into the Parisian night. And he does. Lucas’s teeth scrape against his neck as the Brazilian thrusts into him - he feels the warmth fill his lower stomach, as his fingers curl into Lucas’s dark hair.  Daniel knows he’ll have bruises but he doesn’t care. He’s in that moment - him and Lucas together - and it’s just something they do. It could be considered almost businesslike if Lucas didn’t collapse next to him every time, his dark eyes gazing into Daniel as he brushes his hair out of his face and Daniel feels Lucas’s warm lips against his own.    
  
“You’re fantastic,” Lucas whispers, his voice raspy, thick and warm, like honey.    
  
“I know,” Daniel murmurs back, leaning into the Brazilian’s touch.    
  
Daniel pulls himself back from the memory and throws his phone to the side. He wants to go to Lucas - but he’s not sure if his presence would be welcomed by the Brazilian. He thinks about dark brown eyes, about Lucas’s soft smile gazing down at him and makes his decision.   
  
He stands outside Lucas’s hotel room door worrying his lip and wondering if he made the right decision. He worries that Lucas will find him desperate and clingy - that he would seek out his teammate in his time of need - but Daniel needs this, he needs Lucas. He finds himself knocking gently on the door, his heart thundering in his ears. He wonders if Lucas will send him away, if the Brazilian will ignore him. He hears soft footsteps on the other side of the door and it slowly opens to reveal the Brazilian. Lucas is dressed in nothing but a pair of tight black boxer shorts, showcasing his tanned skin and Daniel feels his mouth turn dry at the sight.    
  
“Daniel-” Lucas says, surprise suddenly spreading over his face. “What are you doing here-”   
  
However, the Brazilian doesn’t get to finish his question as Daniel surges forward to connect their lips together. He feels Lucas’s arms fold around his back as he fists a hand into the back of the dark, damp curls at the nape of the Brazilian’s neck. Their lips fold against each other like old friends, like something that had been missing and Daniel feels the warmth curl in his chest as he leads Lucas backwards into the room. Lucas groans against Daniel’s lips as the German deepens the kiss, as their tongues tangle together. The only sounds in the room are that of their hurried breathing and that of their tongues sliding against each other. Daniel tugs harder on Lucas’s hair as his tongue exploring every inch of the Brazilian’s mouth. After what seems like minutes, Lucas finally pulls away for air. His lips are swollen from Daniel’s kisses and his eyes are full of questions.    
  
“Daniel, what-”   
  
“I need you. I need you right now,” Daniel murmurs thickly before he moves in again, his lips connecting to Lucas’s.  
  
Lucas kisses him back with equal fervour, a light gasp pushing from his lips as Daniel’s body presses against his swollen dick. Daniel feels Lucas’s hands move down to the hem of his shirt. Lucas’s fingers are warm against his skin as they slowly slide up the soft grey material. Their lips disconnect for a moment as Lucas pulls Daniel’s t-shirt over his head, his fingers slowly moving back to ghost over Daniel’s torso. They feel like fire on Daniel’s skin and the German feels Lucas smile against his lips.    
  
“So beautiful, Daniel,” Lucas murmurs, his fingertips tracing over the tattoo on Daniel’s hipbone.    
  
“I want you,” Daniel mutters back as Lucas’s hands slowly move down towards the hem of his jeans.   
  
He bites down on Lucas’s lip as the Brazilian’s hand slowly pushes the material down over his hips. Daniel can feel his jeans slowly sliding down, along with his boxers, exposing his ass to the cooling New York air. The warmth in his chest is coiling downwards as Lucas slowly slides Daniel’s jeans all the way down, before his hands move back up to cup Daniel’s ass.    
  
“Such a beautiful boy, want you so much,” Lucas murmurs thickly against Daniel’s lips.    
  
Daniel can feel Lucas’s cock - the cock that has been inside him so many times rubbing against his bare thigh through the thin material of Lucas’s boxer shorts. Daniel feels a surge of confidence run through his body as his hands find their way down Lucas’s muscular back - his fingers finding their way to the hem of the Brazilian’s boxer shorts. He tugs them down over the curve of Lucas’s ass, smiling as the Brazilian gasps into his mouth.    
  
“I want to fuck you,” Daniel blurts out against his lips before he rips his lips away.    
  
“Please,” He continues, his tone is almost begging.    
  
Usually, it’s Daniel that bottoms, that loses control, but tonight he wants that control back, he wants to press Lucas into the sheets and make him lose everything. He imagines Lucas underneath him on the bed, hands tangled in the sheets, Portuguese mutterings dancing through the air and his cock swells - Lucas isn’t usually the type to give into anyone - Daniel’s heard about his escapades with his previous lovers - how he’d pin Loic into the sheets and fuck him raw, how he’d tear his own name from Buemi’s lips as he thrust into his championship contender. Daniel isn’t sure if Lucas isn’t going to agree.    
  
But Lucas looks at him with dark brown eyes. “You sure?”   
  
“Please,” Daniel murmurs again. “Please, I need-”   
  
“You need control,” Lucas says softly, his hand cupping Daniel’s face in an almost tender fashion. “I understand,”    
  
Lucas lets Daniel take control as their lips meet once more - the kiss is slower, more sensual in a way - the two men allowing their lips to slowly glide over each other. Lucas’s lips are slightly chapped but warm, they catch slightly on Daniel’s own lips but he doesn’t care at that moment. The race melts away from his thoughts as he thinks only of Lucas, of how good the Brazilian makes him feel. It’s exactly the release he needs. He can feel the swell of his cock brushing against Lucas’s thigh as Lucas’s lips move down the curve of his neck. Lucas’s beard brushes against the sensitive skin, rubbing in a way that Daniel knows will leave chafe marks.  But he doesn’t care in that moment as a surge of confidence grips his chest and he moves Lucas towards the side of the bed. Lucas’s knees hit the side of the bed and the Brazilian falls backwards onto the bed and Daniel goes with them, their lips still connected.    
  
Lucas feels so good underneath him, as Daniel feels Lucas’s muscles shift against his own, his hands moving to grip Daniel’s ass as he deepens the kiss. Daniel bites down on Lucas’s lip as the Brazilian squeezes his ass.    
  
“Fuck, Lucas-”   
  
“Thought you were supposed to be doing this,” Lucas murmurs out with a smile as Daniel’s lips move down the expanse of Lucas’s tanned neck. He peppers kisses over the sweaty skin before he worries a mark into Lucas’s collarbone. Lucas lets out a small noise at the sensation of Daniel’s teeth scraping against his skin.    
  
Daniel nips at Lucas’s skin, knowing that it will inevitably bruise. Lucas bites down on his lip to stop himself calling out as Daniel pulls back, glances down at his teammate underneath him. He looks beautiful in the dim light of the hotel room. His muscular chest glistens with sweat and his eyes are dark with desire as he lightly pants.    
  
“Fuck me, Daniel,” Lucas murmurs, his voice thick.   
  
Daniel cannot deny Lucas. He leans over and grabs the lube that he knows Lucas keeps on the bedside table. He uncaps the tube and squeezes some of the cool gel onto his shaking fingers - Lucas watches him carefully, his hand moving to gently grasp at Daniel’s unsteady hand.    
  
“Hey,” Lucas says, that million dollar smile appearing on his face. “It’s okay, I can handle this,”   
  
Daniel tries not to think of how many lovers Lucas has had - if they were able to do this with ease, without feeling a little anxious. “Sorry-”   
  
“It’s okay. You won’t hurt me, I promise,” Lucas says, his eyes locked on Daniel’s. Daniel nods and leans back in to kiss Lucas again. Lucas accepts the kiss with fervour, his hands moving to cup at Daniel’s face as their tongue collide against each other. Daniel can taste the sweat on the back of Lucas’s tongue, the faint taste of the one beer he always consumes after a race. Daniel takes a deep breath and slips his finger into Lucas’s ass. Lucas exhales deeply at the sensation, as Daniel’s finger slowly stretches him out, their lips still connecting together. Daniel presses his finger further into Lucas’s ass, warmth surrounding the digit as Lucas moans against his lips, his fingers moving to scrape against Daniel’s bare back.    
  
“More,” He murmurs out. “I need more,”   
  
Daniel can’t say no to the Brazilian. Lucas gazes up at him with heavy lidded dark eyes - his pupils completely blown, his lips swollen from Daniel’s kisses. Daniel watches his expression slowly change as he adds another finger, stretching Lucas out slowly. He looks watching Lucas underneath him, watching the Brazilian slowly unravel. This isn’t usually Lucas’s character - Daniel knows that he wants to be in control, that he has this persona that he showcases off to the public eye, that he doesn’t know how to drop his guard, to be vulnerable. But he loves it, he loves that Lucas trusts him enough to be like this.    
  
“Daniel, please,” Lucas’s voice breaks through Daniel’s thoughts. “I need-”   
  
“But I’ve only got two fingers in-”   
  
“Don’t care,” Lucas murmurs, the sweat shining on his tanned skin. “Want you now,”   
  
Daniel worries his lip. He can feel his heart beating against his chest - Lucas always makes this look so easy - he always seems so carefree and relaxed. Daniel pulls his fingers out of Lucas and rifles around for a condom. He tears the foil packet with shaking hands and slowly slides the condom onto his swollen dick. Lucas surveys Daniel with dark eyes, almost reassuring him silently.    
  
“You sure about this?” Daniel asks, his lips caught between his teeth.    
  
“Daniel, please,” Lucas says, his voice almost a whisper and it’s all the encouragement Daniel needs. He rubs his lubed fingers over his dick, slicking it up before he moves forward and slowly begins to guide himself into Lucas. The tip of his cock pushes into Lucas and Daniel watches his face change expression - the look of calm disappears as Lucas’s mouth falls open and his eyes widen at the sensation. Daniel pants out at the feeling of Lucas’s warmth surrounding him, wondering why they hadn’t done this earlier. It feels so good - the warmth floods into his lower stomach as Lucas lets out a groan, his fingers scrambling into the damp sheets.    
  
“More, more-” Lucas gasps out.    
  
Daniel presses in further, feeling his own mouth drop open at how good Lucas feels - he’s so warm and tight and he’s clenching around Daniel’s cock ever so slightly, his eyes half lidded, his mouth wide open, Daniel’s name slipping into the New York air.    
  
“You feel so good,” Daniel pants out as he presses in a little more, his body moving closer to Lucas unconsciously as he does so.   
  
He’s inches away from Lucas’s swollen lips, can feel Lucas’s muscles tensing against his bare chest, his swollen cock sticky against his lower stomach. His lips find Lucas’s in that moment as he begins to slowly thrust into the Brazilian. Lucas tenses against him, his mouth falling open and allowing Daniel’s tongue to explore inside. Lucas’s hands move from the sheets to Daniel’s back, his fingernails scraping against the German’s pale skin.    
  
“Fuck-” Lucas mutters against Daniel’s lips, his fingers digging into Daniel’s back.    
  
Daniel grunts at the pain flooding across his back as he slowly begins thrusting up into Lucas. Lucas groans out, Daniel’s name flooding from his lips as Daniel begins slow and steady, trying to draw out the pleasure from Lucas slowly. He knows that he’s reached Lucas’s prostate by the way the Brazilian is shuddering against him. He slowly begins to kiss down over the curve of Lucas’s neck - the skin is slightly salty against his lips, against his tongue. He smiles against Lucas’s skin as the Brazilian pants against him, as he continues to his steady pace. He wants to savour in this moment, watching Lucas fall apart.    
  
“I need you, Daniel, fuck, you feel so good-” Lucas pants out.    
  
Daniel can feel Lucas’s weeping cock brushing against his bare stomach as his thrusts suddenly become more heated. Lucas’s fingernails dig in deeper, his lips slightly parting as Daniel presses deeper with each thrust. He’s almost teasing Lucas’s prostate, seeing how far he can go. Lucas feels so good, so warm and Daniel wonders why he’s never done this before. He loves watching Lucas unravel underneath him, how his entire face is flooded over with pleasure, his swollen lips fumbling around various words of Portuguese and Daniel’s own name.    
  
“Harder,” The words tumble from Lucas’s mouth.    
  
Daniel thrusts harder, groans tearing from his own lips. “You feel so good, Lucas,” He finds the words pulling from his mouth as his thrusts get faster, harder. Lucas takes it all in his stride, his fingertips still gripping at Daniel’s back in a way that will surely leave bruises. Daniel doesn’t care about the bruises though, he’s in the moment. He looks down at Lucas - at how debauched the Brazilian looks, how open he is - his eyes are closed and his swollen lips are slightly parted. The bruise from Daniel’s mouth stands out against his tanned skin like a beacon. Warmth floods Daniel’s abdomen as he continues his rhythm, his abdomen hitting Lucas’s and the Brazilian’s cock, still sticky with semen, rubs against his stomach. Daniel knows he’s close, that the release is coming. He continues thrusting. Harder. Faster. Sweat pools on the nape of his neck and his mouth goes dry as he feels the warmth build. Lucas tilts his head back slightly, revealing the expanse of his pale gold neck and he tenses slightly around Daniel’s cock.    
  
It’s enough. Daniel feels the release as he thrusts up one last time. The warmth spreads from his arms down to his entire lower body and he comes harder. He feels his mind go fuzzy as he feels himself tense, the orgasm spreading over his entire body. He can feel his arms tensing as he brushes over Lucas’s prostate one last time. He feels Lucas shudder against him as the Brazilian comes against his stomach. The warm semen splatters against his stomach as Lucas arches against him, his own orgasm taking over. His lips are slightly parted, Daniel’s name on them as the two men collapse against each other for a moment. Daniel pants heavily against Lucas, glancing down at the Brazilian. Lucas’s pupils are slightly blown, Daniel notices, as he returns the German’s gaze and his hair is sweaty from the exertion. But he looks beautiful, open, vulnerable underneath Daniel. Daniel feels like there’s a weight lifted from his chest - he’s no longer thinking about the race, about his results, but about the man lying against him.    
  
Daniel leans in and slowly presses a soft kiss against Lucas’s lips before he slowly pulls out of Lucas. He finds himself missing the warmth, missing the tightness of Lucas’s ass as he slides the sticky condom off his limp cock. He allows it to fall from his hand onto the carpet, not caring where it lands. They tangle together once more on the damp sheets, curled around each other, basking in the aftermath. Daniel presses himself against Lucas’s sweaty skin as he feels the Brazilian’s hand slowly card through his hair - finally fallen free of the product that is usually in it. The touch is tender, almost sweet and Daniel finds himself leaning into it.    
  
“Thank you,” His lips brush against Lucas’s wrist.    
  
“I should thank you. It’s been a while since I’ve been fucked like that,” Lucas says, his voice thick, tiredness clearly pulling at his tone.    
  
Daniel smiles at that, nuzzling into Lucas’s hand.    
  
“You did well, I’m proud of you,” Lucas murmurs, leaning in to brush a gentle kiss against Daniel’s lips.    
  
The pain of the race is forgotten as the two men lay against each other, their sweaty skin touching, hands brushing over damp hair, lips barely moving over skin. Daniel doesn’t think about the race anymore, he thinks about the man laying against him, about Lucas’s face as he let go. Tiredness claws at his insides and he can feel his eyes growing heavy. He doesn’t want to sleep, doesn’t want to leave this moment but he hears Lucas’s soft voice against his ear.    
  
“Sleep, tomorrow will be a better day,”   
  
Daniel feels the tug of a smile at his lips as he falls against Lucas, feels Lucas’s fingers brushing against his arm and his lips moving against his forehead for a moment, before the veil of sleep takes over.    
  
He believes Lucas. And if it’s not a good day - well, at least he knows how to fix it.    
  



End file.
